Too Beautiful
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: AU. Emily is in an abusive relationship, Naomi Campbell who has been her best friend since primary, recounts the times she has seen Emily's bruises, despite being in love with her she wants nothing more than to see her happy. With or without her. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Too Beautiful

**Author**: xMotherFuckerJones

**Summary**: AU. Emily is in an abusive relationship, Naomi Campbell who has been her best friend since primary, recounts all the times she has seen Emily's bruises, despite being in love with her she wants nothing more than to see her happy. With or without her.

**Rating**: T [Rating may change in the next chapter]

**A/N**: This idea just came to me today, it's not that good but I have not seen or read a story yet of this. If this isn't all fancy like usual, I apologize I did this in a hurry. Please also listen to the song Too Beautiful by He Is We. It's inspired by the song. I have not proof read this or anything.

**Warning**: There is domestic abuse contained in this. If you don't like it, please don't read any further. This is a 2-3 shot. It will also switch POVs. [Potentionally]

Enough of my rambling, christ.

I DO NOT OWN SKINS. But, I wish I owned Emily ;[

Naomi's POV

Jesus, can this place be any more depressing? I swear, I'm losing my mind just sitting in this damned chair listening to the wailing of patients. Fucking hell, how long has Emily been in that fucking room? I just want to get out of this place and go give Mandy a piece of my mind. I slowly brush my hair out of my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't do that, it'd be worse for Emily. She begged me to never tell anyone about her abuse. Abuse? Jesus, that is a word I should never have to even think about again.

Anyway, I'm sitting in this very uncomfortable chair. I had to bring Emily in the ER once again. That's twice in two weeks. They feared she has a broken rib, and a fractured nose. She had lied to me once again and told me she fell down the stairs. I had to hold my tongue and refrain from asking her if the stairs was actually a big fucking ape named Mandy.

Do you know how heartbreaking it is to watch the one you loved be treated so poorly you literally feel helpless? Everytime I see Emily and Mandy together, I see red no, not because its Emily's hair colour. It's because I have to watch Mandy order Emily around and walk all over her like she's nothing. Emily isn't nothing, she should be treated like the fucking sun rises and sets for her only. Yeah, yeah laugh it up stone cold bitch Naomi Campbell can be a right sappy twat.

How many times have I been in this damn hospital? Oh, right three. Three fucking times since Emily has begun dating that man lady. Not including the other things, man lady actually hurt Emily only three times enough for her to be commited into the hospital. I couldn't help but crack a smile, man lady. If only Cook were here to laugh about it with me. I make a mental note to visit him and tell him. God, I miss him. If he hadn't of tried to kill Dr. Foster, he would still be here. I wouldn't be in this fucking predicament. He would have talked me into killing Mandy already. I know what Cook would have done if he found out how Emily's being treated.

"I don't fookin' hit women but I'll get Naomikins here to give ya a taste of yer own medicine, muff monkey." is what he would have said. It's been three years since that fateful night. Freddie had disappeared and then Cook disappeared. After what happened to Cook everyone kind of fell apart. Katie went to Leeds. Emily and I took a year off and went traveling. We went to Goa and I was planning on telling her how I felt, but then that giant woman walked by us and Emily has been hers ever since. Sounds like a bad romance movie with no happy ending. Effy succumbed to the voices in her head and let her depression engulf her, now she practically lives in the physch ward. She hardly lets anyone see her anymore. Last I heard she was now in confinement daily and strapped to a bed being drugged 24/7. They had caught John Foster, charged him with the two murders. He's now serving 2 life sentances with no parole. After finding out of Cook's death we haven't been the same. Neither have I. I was crying everyday, I spent 3 months locked in my room after Emily and I returned home from traveling. We didn't have any cell service so we didn't find out well after the incident. We missed my best friends funeral and I clammed up.

Six months rolled by and that was when I noticed the very first bruise on Emily's side. She was so non challant about the whole thing and I first believed her. How could I have been so stupid?

I was laying on the couch fiddling with the damned remote. Smoking a spliff and I was watching the horrible day time TV. Friends. Don't they play anything other? I was having an internal debate as Emily flopped down on the couch, over my legs. For being a tiny person she sure weighed a lot.

"Oi, oomph loompa not all of us have small legs." I complained as I moved my legs out from under her and she giggled as I laid my legs over her lap. I let myself look at her a bit longer as she was tying her hair up into a ponytail. She was wearing a light blue tank top, and short jean shorts. She was wearing no make up, and I swear she couldn't look any more beautiful. Then I saw it. The bruise on her right upper tricep as she was tying her hair, it looked like the shape of a handprint. "Em, what happened to your arm?" I asked as I leaned forward slightly. I swore I felt her body stiffen under me but that was probably my imagination.

"N..Nothing, stupid back pack strap got the best of me. Got caught on the stair well.." She muttered a bit too quickly. I furrowed my eyes as I took in the information.

"Right, well tell me the real reason now."

"Naomi, that is the real reason." I sighed and looked back at the TV as I inhaled my spliff some more.

"Whatever you say, Emily."

I knew she was lying to me. Her voice got a little higher and she bit on her lower lip like she always does when she lies. And her pinky was twitching. Does she seriously think she can fool me like this? I can read her like a book.

Anyway, the second time I saw a bruise, it was on her side. It had looked like three or four little finger prints. She was finding something to wear for her gallery opening. Yes, Emily had become a photographer. What a lesbian cliché that girl is. Anyway, I was helping her with her dress.

"Naoms, I will not wear flowered looking dress like that! I will look like Mrs. Doubtfire. If she was skinny!"

"Oh, Christ Ems. I was throwing it on the bed, I wasn't picking it for you to wear." I muttered as I shook my head. My god little Fitch could be quite annoying when she was stressed, I still found it cute the way she would huff and cross and uncross her arms. Basically just be really twitchy like.

"Naomi." Emily whined as she dragged out the I in my name. I quickly turned around and she was only in her underwear, and she visibly flinched when I reached out and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Emily, relax. Take a deep breath, will you?" Emily did as I said so. "Good, now sit down and keep breathing. I'm finding you something that will look amazing, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer as I quickly turned around and continued looking through her closet.

Five minutes later, I found the perfect dress for her, amazing heels that boosted her size a good 3 inches. As I set it beside her so she could examine it. That's when I saw the bruise. It was fresh. Maybe given that day atleast.

"Christ, Emily what the hell happened?" I asked as I leant down to look at it. Emily flinched at the sound of my voice and quickly got up blocking me from looking.

"Just bumped into something." Emily said non-commitedly.

"More like someone hit you." I said and I watched her face contort through many emotions and that's when it dawned on me. Big fucking ape Mandy was touching my Emily a lot more ways than just loving. "I'm gonna fucking kill her!" I shouted as I quickly turned around and almost ran to my keys and shoes. Emily made it over to me before I could be out the door.

"Naomi. Please, don't." She had tears in her eyes and she was holding onto my arm so tight, it seemed like she was scared to let me go and if she did I would be gone in a second.

"Emily. She's hurting you. She shouldn't be putting her hands on you…"

"Yes she can, Naomi! I deserve it. Everytime she did so it was because I did something wrong."

"No, no one deserves that."

"I do."

"Em, do you hear yourself?" I lowered my voice and I looked straight into her eyes and all I saw were vulnerability and sadness. "Please, listen to me. You don't deserve to be touched that way. You deserve to be treated like the fucking sun rises and sets with you. And, that's not how Mandy treats you. I've seen it. She treats you exactly how Katie treated you. A doormat."

"Don't fucking say that. Mandy loves me. And, she's always sorry after."

"Because, she's afraid you'll tell people what she's doing to you."

"No, Naomi. You don't understand. You never will." Emily's voice was dripping with venom and her eyes were angry and her whole body was tense. I was actually feeling scared.

"I understand perfectly. She practically brainwashed you into thinking that it's okay to be hit like that!" I yelled and Emily visibly shrunk. "I'm sorry, Emily. Please, just understand that I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." I didn't move nor did I even try to speak anymore.

After that Emily got dressed, muttered a thank you, and left. We didn't talk for a few weeks after that. I was worried, so worried about Emily. She was in my thoughts all day everyday after I found out. I was wondering if she was okay, or if she was hurting again. If she was walking around with a bruise on her body, or if she had more. I couldn't help but be the most angry I have ever been about anything. Mandy was bruising and scarring my Emily. Yes MY Emily. I don't care if they're in a relationship. Emily has and always will be mine. No matter what. It's always been Emily and I against the world, and it's going to stay that way. No fucking girl is going to come between us or take Emily away from me. But, when I got that phone call. I felt like Emily had finally been taken from me.

I was sleeping when the call came. My phone started screaming at me around 2.30 in the morning. It was Katie. What the hell is she calling for?

"Lo?"

"Christ, Lezza. How long does it take to answer the phone?"

"It's half 2 in the morning, you cunt. What the fuck do you want?" I immediately shot back, I didn't feel like being sarcastic with Katie. But, she didn't actually sound like she was in a joking manner like usual.

"Emily is in the hospital…" Katie's now very weak voice said. "She tripped and she got a concussion, broke her nose and her jaw is fractured." I shot up from my bed and I knew Emily certainly did not fucking trip.

"I'll be there, what room?"

"Room 316." I hung up on Katie and quickly got dressed, I was half livid and half heartbroken. I can't lose Emily. I just can't.

I got into my car and as I started it, I broke down. Full on crying. I didn't know what to do at that point. My best friend was almost killed tonight, and I know who exactly did it. I can't stand by and just let Emily get hurt, I have to do something. Tomorrow. After I see Emily. I know exactly what I'm going to do.

**A/N** **Sorry to end it there, folks. Just felt right. Next half shall be up next week, if you like it that is.**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA. I am terribly sorry, I would have updated sooner but I was well finished with this chapter but my computer shut off on me. I have received a review saying that I have many incomplete stories… I just want to say, all of my stories are COMPLETE. Except for One and Only. I am just debating on whether or not to update, since the story has kinda died on me. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed/favourited/followed means a lot. :]

As usual have not proof read or anything.

I don't own skins.

**Part 2: Too Beautiful**

**Naomi's POV**

"Excuse me, miss?" Someone was shaking my shoulder as I was sleeping. I notice all my limbs are cramped and my eyes feel heavy and I know I am quite groggy but I manage to look up at this mystery person who's shaking me. I take her in and I see that she is a nurse. In a green ugly uniform. I try not to grimace at the sight because God, I would hate to be looking like that. I quickly shake my useless thoughts out of my brain.

"Yes?" I manage to ask as I begin rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Are you Emily Fitches partner?" I furrow my eyebrows, and shake my head.

"No, I'm her best friend." Although I'd quite like to be her partner, I quickly think. "Is Mandy supposed to be here?" I ask straightening up and the middle aged nurse checks her clipboard and nods.

"She is Miss. Fitch's emergency contact. And, Emily is all finished now."

"Can I see her?"

"Uhm, Yes. You can. She is all ready to go home now. Did you bring her here?"

"Yes, I did." I said as I gathered myself and stood up. I realized now that the woman was about Emily's height and now that I'm more awake and alert I take in her appearance. Shoulder length brown hair, slightly graying and glasses perched on her nose. The look made her seem more like a grandmother instead of a 50 year old woman. She has a few wrinkles but not much. She didn't really wear any makeup.

"Follow me." The woman said and I followed after her along the corridor. I examined the bare walls of the hallway as we strode on. White and bare. My shoes squeaked on the floor below me. Made me dread walking, I checked the clock on my mobile, and it read 2.27 am. I grimaced as I did the math in my head and we have been here a total of 3 hours and 6 minutes. And, I thought this was an emergency. I refrained from scoffing as we finally arrived to our destination. Turns out I was too absorbed in my head and figured that we were now in a different wing of the hospital. There was a regular check out desk with a few more middle aged nurses. The walls were still very much bare. And across from the desks of nurses there were the hospital beds, and each one separated by a thin sheet of green curtains. A lot of help that'll do. I was standing outside a pulled close green curtain and I followed the nurse inside. I finally locked eyes with Emily Fitch. I am quite taken aback by her appearance. Her nose has a bandage over it and her left eye was black and blue. She looked so frail and helpless as she was sitting on the hospital bed. Her body was tense and stand off-ish but her eyes always told me the real story, she was bloody terrified. It was almost traumatic for me to just observe her small beaten, black and blue body. I felt the tears in my eyes threatening to fall, but I quickly blinked them away. I have to be strong for my Emily. I realized the nurse had been talking all the while we were standing there staring at each other. I didn't catch anything she said. All I knew is that I wanted to get Emily out of the public, and out of this dreadful place. I wanted her safe and nothing more. I know by just looking at her that she definetly hadn't felt safe for awhile. I also knew that Emily had finally realized enough was enough. She would leave Mandy finally and I damn sure hoped that she had the strength to.

"…to go." The nurse murmured the last part, and I nodded as if I knew what she was talking about. Emily got up and I helped her coat on, very slowly. The nurse left the small makeshift room, and Emily and I made our way out of the hospital.

**Emily's POV**

How did I get here again in this dingy hospital again? Oh, right… Mandy. I was used to thinking everything was my fault. I didn't say what she wanted. I was too tired for sex. I was afraid. I am Emily Fitch. Door mat to Katie and Mandy. What else do people know me for? I don't know, I think this is the last time I ever let Mandy degrade me again. Naomi gave me an earful while driving me here, I was starting to think she was right. But what does she know? She's not going through this, I am. She doesn't know a single thing about how I feel.

Although I can't help but to feel guilty about not really listening to her because she has been there since the start. She has been nothing but lovely to me ever since she found out, of course she's mad as hell and pulls stunts like she did with the Domest Violence campain she got into. Oh, you haven't heard? Naomi Campbell has took it upon herself to join and parade all those brochures around and prattle on about them for hours on end to me and my entire family. Especially Mandy. Ever since she saw me the first time in a hospital from what Mandy did to me. I told everyone I tripped, they ate it right up. Even Katie, but no not Naomi. I should have known she would do something like that. I can't blame her though, those poor women. And, men. Yes, it can happen to males too. Don't act so surprised. God, you must think I'm a hypocrite, right? I'm not in an abusive relationship. It's always an accident, right? Right?!

I sigh and decide to stop thinking to myself, and I decide to browse those stupid magazines they always have in this claustrophobic rooms. 'Domest Violence: It Can Happen To Anybody' it catches my eye and I decide to thumb through it. It's not like I am actually in a violent relationship. I mean, I deserve it, don't I? I slowly skim through the facts, and signs of being in an abusive relationship. I hear someone clearing their throat behind me so I quickly turn around and spot the person. It was the middle aged nurse that took all my vitals when I first came in here. Mary is her name, she seems nice enough.

"Domestic Violence, eh?" She asks quietly as she remains where she's stood, and I feel my head nod. "My mum was in an abusive relationship when I was a kid. Always believed it was an accident. Dozy cow." She said sadly as her gaze shifted to my face. I felt like a bug under a microscope as she observed me. "You know, she never really believed she was in one. Always felt like she kind of deserved it." Mary added, it felt like she was reading me like a book, and I was so taken aback by her antics. "He almost killed her one night. Got into a little spat over spilled milk. Took everyone of us to talk her into leaving him and finally accepting it wasn't good for her." She gently wiped the tear away from her eye, and looked me straight into mine, it felt like she was reading into my soul as she spoke. "It was the best decision she ever made."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask weakly as I place the brochure back into its place.

"Seems like you are in the same boat, you can't fool me with your falling down the stairs twice in 2 weeks now. Nobody's that clumsy, love." She said and quickly turned on her heels and pulled close the curtain. I stood there in that same spot dissecting everything she told me. It finally dawned on me that this had to be the end otherwise Mandy would end up killing me. I can't do that to anyone. Especially Naomi. I slowly walk over to the fullsized mirror and examine myself. I gently poke at the now big bruises on my face. I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I now remember every blow to my face. I cringe at the thought and I can't get the image of Mandy's angry face out of my mind. Scares me half to death because I never actually seen her like that. I slowly turn to the side and lift up the side of my shirt and I see the five branded finger prints just below my ribcage. I blink away my tears before they fall, as I remember and feel every time she has ever laid a hand on me. I finally feel the emotional tole it has taken on me, wittled away every self confidence I barely had. Who would really want someone as beaten and scarred as me? I sniffle and quickly dab my eyes before the tears spill out, I will never cry over what that bitch has done to me. Never again. I drop my shirt and slowly walk over to the hospital bed and lay down. I close my eyes as tightly as I can. I can be strong. I can be strong for myself and for Naomi.

A while later I'm finally in Naomi's car, heading back to her flat. It's deadly quiet, painfully almost. Usually our silences are nothing but comfortable and good. But, the tention can almost be cut by a knife.

"I'm leaving Mandy." I finally say as she stopped at a red light, I can see her squeeze the steering wheel as I say so.

"When?" She asks not taking her eyes off the road.

"Tomorrow. Will you be there with me, please?" I ask her as I look over at her and I find her already gazing at me.

"Of course, Em. Always." She says with a small smile.

"Good." I say quietly as I reach over and pry her hand off the steering wheel and interlock our fingers. It was out of a friendly matter, you know? But now this touch was different, I swear I felt tingle and a small patch of happiness in the pit of my stomach as she held onto my hand. I realize this is what I deserve. Not someone constantly blaming me for being me, but someone to love me unconditionally and to be there no matter what when I ask. It's always been like this with Naomi. No judgements, or yelling. Nothing negative. She's just always been there staring at me the way she is now. So full of love and adortion. I suddenly realize she has never been more beautiful than she is right now. Hair a slight mess, barely any make up on and looking slightly exhausted. Wow, did I just check out my best friend after telling her I was breaking up with someone?

"Naoms, the light has changed you should prob-" I'm cut off by the softest lips in the world, and I start kissing her back. I don't know why or how this happened. I don't even care why, I just love the feeling of her lips on mine and how fucking right it feels. We both pull away by the need of air finally taking us apart, and then we stare at each other.

"I love you." Naomi whispers, barely audible to my own ears and before I could reply she's driving again and I realize I'm smiling like an idiot as I watch her. And as we pass a street light I can see the faint blush on her cheek. Wait a second, did Naomi Campbell tell me she loves me?

**Part three shall be up next Friday!**

**We are rearing the end of this beautiful little tragedy. Hope you all liked it, please feel free to leave a review :]**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	3. Part III: The Fall & Rise of Emily Fitch

**Hey, probably wondering why I am updating so early. Well, truth is I have a busy week coming up and I didn't want to miss my usual Friday update, and I didn't want to be late. And, I really wanted everyone to see the conclusion of this story. ALSO. I have a Naomily story in mind that will actually be a full story. Want the full details? PM or leave a review! Who saw Skins: Fire last night?! I did. Not English? Well, I have a WORKING link to watch the episode so PM for that if ya want it :]**

**Also I wanted to say, I'm not going to be showing anymore of the memories. Maybe a few. But not all the memories will show Emily being hurt and the aftermath. I don't want to put anyone through seeing their favourite red head hurt.**

**Not proofread, sorry!**

**ON WITH THE SODDING STORY.**

**Here's part 3 of Too Beautiful.**

**I don't own Skins. But, I own Kathryn Prescott…. In my dreams.**

_**Part III: The Fall and Rise of Emily Fitch**_

**Emily's POV**

It all started when Mandy saw a girl at the club get too close. I didn't know she'd be that angry. The girl wasn't even gay, for all I was aware, she was straight as a pole. But, sometimes poles have dents. I guess she wanted to try something new? I'm not fully sure. But, Mandy was angry. With me and of course with the girl, who was hitting on me. Of course the girl was somewhat attractive, ocean blue eyes and long dirty brown hair. For some reason, I compared the girl to Naomi. The eyes were an off colour and so was the hair. I remember thinking to myself that she wasn't even attractive if her hair was peroxide blonde or her eyes were a crystal blue I would re-think my thoughts. But, her nose wasn't long and narrow. It was too small and the tip wasn't edgy enough. Her tits were too big, also. Way too big for me, I've never been a boob girl but I did think that they were too big and unattractive. Did her back hurt all the time? I found myself comparing the girl to Naomi, and now I know why. Naomi was…amazing. She really was. Her cute ramblings about politics, and the way she would fire up when I told her she gets too enthusiastic at times about her politics. How she would roll her eyes and cross her arms, and most definitely fixing me with her most famous "Campbell Glare". She was violent when she got angry. It really made her more sexier. She would throw things at me, soft things like pillows and such. When we would argue about day to day things, playfully not actual. Thank god that girl never actually got mad at me. I remember a day after she threw a blanket at me, I bought a shirt that said "Naomi Hit Me" you know when the actual Naomi Campbell hit someone? I wore it when I showed up at her flat, and she didn't talk to me for three days. Agonizing they were.

Wow. I went way off track, haven't I? Sometimes Naomi tells me I have the attention span of a lental bean. Whatever that means, I have no idea. Anyway back to Mandy and the ugly girl at the club.

After Mandy slapped the girl for getting too close, she dragged me. Literally, back to her flat and proceeded to be pissed off with me. It wasn't like I was flirting back, I have a girlfriend and I would never cheat. Our argument got escalated and I was walking away from her because I didn't want to ruin things. Bad idea, it was. Mandy grabbed my arm and she did it hard, to the point where it really hurt me. She was yelling and screaming with so much venom in her eyes, I was actually really afraid of her.

"Get your filthy hands off me, bitch." I screamed at her, and yanked my arm away. I was frightened beyond anything and I was also angry. Before I could even walk away from her, she grabbed my arm again and whirled me around and slapped me. Not enough to leave a bruise but enough to scare me more and actually be afraid of her. Mandy saw the terror that filled my face, no one has ever hit me like that before. I was actually afraid of Mandy. Sure she is a lot taller than I am, but she had never laid a single finger on me. Until now, she quickly backed away and started mumbling her apologies, I didn't care for them. I grabbed my coat and quickly fled her flat.

For three days, she called and texted me. She even sent me a dozen roses. Being the sodding push over I am, I forgave her and everything went back to normal. That was until we got into a fight again.

She knew where to hit me so it wouldn't show, and for people to not even ask. It was like she's done this before. I was sure she didn't mean any of it. For Christ sake, she was angry and it was like she was so used to hitting me all the time.

I couldn't take it anymore being someone's punching bag. I'm not afraid of Mandy. I've got Naomi. And, Katie also. I would never let anyone else hurt me or touch me the way Mandy has. The earful Naomi gaze me yesterday was enough to get me through.

"_You deserve better than this, Emily." Naomi said as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She had just started the car and was turned towards me. I slowly looked up at her and saw the sadness written all over her face. The sadness, I caused. "I can't take seeing you like this. Every time we meet up, you have a bruise. I don't think ever once your body has healed fully." She wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I really wish you would just think about this, Emily. She's slowly killing you and I can't do anything about it." _

I promised myself I really would think about it, and I did. Naomi gave me the courage to finally overcome my biggest demon and I am in the midst of finally defeating it.

I looked out the window up at the apartment building where the woman who has been giving me scars lived. I drew a deep breath and got out of the vehicle. I looked around at the people as they passed, going on with their daily lives. Nothing this horrible going on with them is there? I bet they all happy lives, with the one they love. Did I ever get that? No, but I will. I swear to God, I most certainly will. I glanced over at Naomi as she studied me, and she took my hand in hers. I intertwined our fingers, and they fit perfectly together. Her hand wasn't too clammy or cold, like Mandy's. It was warm and comforting as she gave me a soft squeeze. Almost reassuring me that everything will be okay, and that she will be by my side. _Always. _I mentally added. I hope she will be, she has come with me this far, why can't she stay forever? I took another breath and another reassuring squeeze from Naomi and I entered the building.

The elevator ride seemed to be the fastest one I've ever been on. I was really dreading this, wasn't I? Before I could really freak myself out, Naomi squeezed my hand and offered me a smile. And just with that I felt like I could take on anything with her by my side. We didn't speak the entire car ride here or even now. We didn't need words to speak. We had conversations with our eyes, body language and even a simple touch. They say pictures said a thousand words, but, one touch from Naomi. Nineteen Harry Potter books were already written. Ever since that kiss things have been a lot more electrified between us. You know the saying "With every door that closes, another one opens"? I paraphrased of course, but that was true for me. I was bolting and locking the door to this relationship, and a million other doors opened for me.

I opened the door and I was quickly hit with the whirlwind of Mandy's questions and badgering.

"Where've you been, Emily?" Mandy asked as soon as the door was open, she was waiting at the door staring at me with those expectant and sorrowful eyes. For a moment, I truly believed there really was a Mandy who didn't hit me or hurt me in anyway somewhere in there. Then I felt the pain of her lips on my cheek when I realized that'll never happen. She caused me to look and feel like this. I shoved her away and then she became angry. It was like Naomi wasn't even standing there with me, Mandy hasn't even noticed our joined hands. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's fucking wrong?" I shouted at her and saw her visibly flinch at my words. For once, maybe I could actually hold the deck of cards, but that thought was quite literally slapped from my brain. I felt a familiar sting to my cheek, and now my brain throbbed.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that!" Mandy shouted, and she was about to say something else but she was quickly silenced as Naomi punched her in the face. It must have been pretty hard because I saw Mandy stagger back and hold her mouth with a look of fear.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her again, you understand?" Naomi said in the most calming voice, I've ever heard her use. Naomi Campbell calm? Since when? She must really be pissed if she was calm. I quickly looked over at Naomi, but her demeanor spoke of nothing calm. Her voice may have been, but her body language said _"Stay the fuck away from me" _Her shoulders were squared and her fists were clenched so tightly, her knuckles were white. She had the look of thunder on her face, and I swear if looks could—actually, no, I'm sure you all know that line.  
"Emily's taking her things, and you are through. You will never, and I mean never. Coming within spitting distance of her, you understand? And if you do, I will personally, do every single thing you've ever done to Emily back to you." Naomi said and now her body was shaking. I knew if Mandy said something else, Naomi wouldn't hold back from beating her an inch of her life. "Now get the fuck out of here until she's packed and gone.

Mandy didn't need to be told twice, she was gone and out of there In record time. I looked over at Naomi and I swear I've never found her so sexy before. I mean, she is always sexy, but not as much so when she's angry as fuck. I grabbed her shirt and roughly pulled her body against mine. She moaned when our bodies touched and I kissed her with everything I had. "I fucking love you, Emily Fitch." She mumbled against my lips as she kissed me again with so much passion I swear I almost fainted.

"Yeah, I know." I said as I giggled against her lips, and before we could get too carried away I pulled out of her grasp and she pouted. Fuck, she was so cute when she did that. Is this what I have been missing? Fucking hell, I don't know how I've been so close to her but not even notice how fucking lovely she is.

It took us about an hour to gather all my things. I decided I'd just take my clothes, jewelry and makeup. And, leave Mandy all the essentials. But, just to be mean I took the laptop, and her PS3 and all the games. She can go fuck herself if she ever thinks she'll get these back.

We got into her car now that we packed all my things into her car, and I was so tired and worn out by that time. Naomi wanted to bring most of the boxes down but I didn't let her, I wouldn't break if I did the same amount of work she did.

"Where should we go now?" I asked Naomi as she was driving down the street, she looked over at me and smiled her adorable smile. The most genuine one I've ever witnessed to be honest.

"Ours." Was all she said, and I quickly looked over at her with a big grin on my face.

"Where?" I just wanted to hear her say it again.

"Ours." She said as she grabbed my hand and kissed each fingertip as we sat at a stoplight, I smiled as I watched her. This was the happiest I've ever felt in three years. Naomi Campbell will always mean the world to me and more. I don't know how I could actually live without her.

"I love you, too." I whispered quietly and gave her a gentle squeeze as we drove back to _our_ flat.

_~fin~_

**I just decided to give you guys a happy ending for once! Hope you all liked it! Want to follow me on Twitter? Ask for it! I'd love to get into more contact with Skins fans!**

**Be kind and leave a review?!**

_**Nicholas xx**_


End file.
